Now i Know
by believe.in.mee
Summary: Jayy and Dahvie are trying to cope with losing their friend Abrielle, who they just lost after having the most drama filled months of their life. Jayy might be having second thoughts on this whole "jahvie" thing...rated M
1. Crying for you

"**Who do I Love More" was so much fun to write.  
I couldn't stop it there so here is a sequel,  
I hope you guys like it :)  
ENJOY**

**Jayys POV**

During the ceremony I could not look at the casket. Tears streamed down my face like rivers and Dahvie could barley breath he was crying so hard. So many people came. Everybody loved Abrielle, it was hard not to. A part of me just died, and is now being put into the ground. At least she is being buried out here. I will be able to visit her. I am numb, and shaking. Dahvie fell to his knees when she was lowered into the ground. I wipe my tears and look over to the man that took my girl away from me. I do not even have the energy to say anything to him. He is dead to me.  
"C'mon Dahvie we need to go," he shook his head and said "I don't know why I am this upset, we had so many issues. But I feel like I have known her my whole life, but I haven't," I nodded and said "Lets go," he got up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him close and he kissed me hard in the lips. I pulled away and said "Lets go," I started to walk and followed. This is my fault. All my fault. Dahvie is bi, he could have gotten another girl if I went with Abrielle. If I went with Abrielle she would have stayed with me and not be dead. I do not feel anything, not even love for Dahvie or hate for Chris. The only thing I feel is a burning need to hold Abrielle and kiss her.  
We got back to the apartment and I said in a small voice, " I need to be alone right now," Dahvie nodded and kissed my hand.  
I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Abrielles old room. I put a shaky hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. I let my tears flow as I walked into the room. It is exactly how she left it. I haven't gone in since. Her bed is messy and her closet still has some clothes in it. I walked over and found her favorite shirt. I cried loudly and held it close. I walked into the bathroom and found her makeup bag and spare rings. I cried harder. My Abrielle is gone. My baby girl is gone. I walked over to her bed and found a piece of paper on the pillow,

_Dear Jayy, _

_I hope you can tolerate the mess I left, haha sorry! But I have some things I have wanted to say to you since I got here but I just couldn't. When I walked in on you and Dahvie in the car I was crushed. I thought I had lost you for good but then we had a heart to heart and I realized I will never lose always will be my number one guy no matter who walks into my life, I love you so much and would kill to be your girlfriend, but you are happy with Dahvie and that makes me happy. I wish you the best and you better invite me to your wedding! But I love you so much and please tell Dahvie I love him to! If things don't work out with you and Dahvie I am always here, I will never stop loving you boo, you are mine forever and I hope I can be your one day..._

_Love,  
Abrielle _

I broke down and collapsed on her bed. I wrapped her blankets around me and sobbed. I clutched her note and yelled. "I'm so sorry Abrielle! Come back to me!" The door slammed open and Dahvie rushed in. "Jayy? Are you okay babe?" I buried my face in her pillow and sobbed. "No don't come by me! Please leave me alone!" Dahvie was crying as he said "I want to help," I shook my head and said "Please just go!" he nodded and slowly left.

How can I wake up in the morning knowing my friend is dead? My friend who I knew since I was in grade school? How can I live knowing this is my fault? My Abrielle got taken from me and I wish I read this note before she died. I would have flown out and sleep with her no questions asked. She would have been mine.

I will not go on without her here, with me.


	2. Thank You

**Remember guys, this is a squeal so make sure you read  
'Who Do I Love More?' just so you understand this story.  
This is quite a tear jerker so read with caution.  
**

**Jayys POV**

"_Seriously, it's not that hard! Just drop your hips like this," I said with a laugh. "I'm Italian, we don't belly dance, we talk very loudly and eat a lot of carbs," Abrielle said with her usual grin. "And that is why you gotta dance to work off those carbs girl!" she sat down on my bed and smiled "Dance for me," I winked and turned on the music. I rolled and dropped my hips better then I ever have before. I guess I am trying to impress her but Abrielle can turn the gayest guy straight. _

"_Woa okay I'm done," she laughed and said "Very sexy my friend," my face heated up and I didn't know what to say. I want to kiss her so bad, she is perfect. She sat there and fidgeted with her skirt for a few seconds before her eyes met mine._

I shot up on the bed with cold sweat running down my neck. "Abrielle?!" I yelled. I looked around but I realized I was just dreaming. Our first kiss. That night was our first everything. It's like she's not even gone. It feels like this has been one big nightmare. But when I saw her in the casket the other day I knew it was real. She had no color to her beautiful lips and cheeks and looked like a ghost. My baby girl is gone. Forever.

**Dahvies POV**

I can hear Jayy crying from down the hall. I don't blame him. I didn't like Abrielle at first but she was so caring and loving towards me even though I took Jayy from her.

Holy shit, I took Jayy from her. Tears streamed down my face as the thought finally hit me. She and Jayy go back way farther then me and him, who knows what they have been through together. "What the fuck did I do?" I whispered as I took another drink of my Jack. She was better for Jayy from the start. Oh my God no wonder she was that bitchy towards me. But even after all of that, she still loved me like a brother. Hot tears pooled on the table as I thought about her. Her when she walked in on us, her when she stayed with me when I had chicken pocks because Jayy didn't want to catch them. She actually let Jayy go for me so I could be happy. And was actually happy for us. "Why am I such a fucking dick?"

"What are you talking about?" I heard Jayy ask from behind me. I turned around to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was running and raw. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. "If I would have just kept it in my pants she would still be here right now," Jayy pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Don't ever say that again. I love you, either way I would have still fallen for you either way. She is gone because some prick got drunk and put her in the car with him. Do not blame yourself," I pushed away from him and started to sob. "She is-was- so much better for you Jayy. She was a better person and loved you more than anything." I looked at him and saw he was smiling. "Dahvie it's over. She is gone. No matter how much arguing and crying we do she won't come back. Lets go to bed and try to sleep away this nightmare." I nodded and wiped my face on my arm.

We are never going to be the same after this.

Jayy handed me a piece of paper when we got into the bedroom. I couldn't fight back the tears. I miss her. I can only imagine what Jayy is going through. "Dahvie, I miss her so much" I sat down next to him and said "I know," he shook his head and said "I am never going to see her again, or hear her voice. I never got to say goodbye," I pulled him into a hug and said "Well you have pictures and the note. You can always call her cell to hear her voicemail, that's what I did when my uncle died," he nodded and said "Yeah her voicemail makes me laugh every time I hear it," he layed down and was out like a light.

Me being brought up as a christian I always pray before I go to bed. I stepped out of the room and sat on the balcony. "Abs, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just need to say thank you. For giving me the love of my life, and for helping us learn to love the way you do. I could never repay you for everything you have done. I'll take really good care of Jayy for you. Nothing will ever hurt him. Thank you for being my friend, and for saving Jayy for all those years. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I'm so grateful you came into my life. Goodbye Abrielle"


End file.
